Soul Search
by StBridget
Summary: Grace searches for her soulmate. AU Dragon!Danny verse. Grace-Centric. Ch 3 and 4 added
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

Danny took one look at Grace, standing on the porch, tears streaking her face, and went straight for the ice cream. He didn't say anything as he handed her the container of mint chocolate chip and a spoon and watched her dig in. He just sat patiently next to her on the couch and waited for her to talk.

"Makoa broke up with me," she said at last.

Danny just nodded, even though he wanted to hunt the guy down and strangle him for hurting his little girl. "I figured it was something that. You okay?"

Grace wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. I guess I never really figured it'd last, but that doesn't make it any easier, you know?"

Danny nodded again. "I know." There was more silence. "I don't suppose you want to hear how you're young and there's plenty of time and you'll find someone eventually, do you?"

"Not really," Grace said. Once again silence stretched between them. "Danno, how did you know Uncle Steve was your soulmate?"

Danny was surprised by the question, although he supposed he shouldn't be. He remembered asking something similar of his parents after his marriage with Rachel broke apart, and they weren't even soulmates. "That's a hard question, Monkey."

"Was it love at first sight?" Grace persisted.

Danny laughed. "No, it definitely was not love at first sight. You've heard the story."

Grace grinned. "Yeah, you met right here in this house, pointing your guns at each other, and Uncle Steve got you shot and wouldn't apologized, so you punched him."

"Yep. Does that sound like love to you?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought that maybe there was some part of you that just knew."

Danny thought about it. "Maybe. Heaven knows there had to be some reason I put up with him." Maybe he had known. He did know things had always been easy with Steve, comfortable, despite how contentious it seemed from the outside. He'd been annoyed with Steve from the start, but intrigued, too, impressed by his passion and his decisiveness and his ability to just go after what he wanted, consequences be damned. Danny had also sought Steve out from the beginning, wanting to spend time with him, practically living on Steve's couch when Grace wasn't around. Looking back, he could admit he felt something for the ex-SEAL even then, but then he was in denial, attributing it to convenience after a case or whatever other excuse was handy.

It wasn't until after Steve discovered Danny was a dragon that he'd known, and he hadn't been expecting it. He remembered that first night, the bliss he'd felt when Steve stroked his eyelids, and the touch of Steve's mind against his. That was the moment he'd known, but looking back it was probably just confirmation of what he'd already felt. He'd just never imagined it could be real.

Danny decided to share that with Grace. "I knew for sure when he could hear my thoughts."

"But I can't hear anybody's thoughts except Matt's and Uncle Steve's!"

"That's kind of the point," Danny said. "But, you're right. I wish I could explain better, but other than that, there really wasn't any one thing. There was just a slow build until all of a sudden wham, that was it, and we never looked back."

Grace pondered that for a while. "Do you think I'll ever find my soulmate?"

"I don't know," Danny said, honestly. "But it's okay if you don't. Not all dragons find their soulmates. Grandma and Grandpa aren't soulmates, and look how long they've been together."

"But you and Uncle Steve are soulmates. Would you have been happy with anyone else?"

Once again, Danny had to think hard. "I wanted to be. I wanted to be happy with your mother, but she never accepted the whole dragon thing. I don't know if it would have been different if she had." Danny sighed. "Look, don't get too hung up on this, okay? It doesn't really matter if you're soulmates as long as you're happy."

Grace snorted. "Easy for you to say. You found yours."

Danny didn't know what to say, so he settled for platitudes. "You'll find somebody, Grace, someone who loves you, soulmate or not. You just have to be patient."

Grace smiled ruefully. "I'm not very good at that."

Danny smiled back. "Wonder where you got that from."


	2. Chapter 2

"Got another one for you."

"Another one? That's the third turtle this week," Grace said. She was in her second year as a graduate student in Marine Biology at the University of Hawaii, and the professor whose Research Assistant she was was heavily involved in the rescue and rehabilitation of sea turtles. Thus, the Coast Guard frequently brought in turtles they'd found injured. Seaman Pekelo frequently seemed to be the one to deliver them.

The Coast Guardsman shrugged. "It's mating season; what do you expect? Even though they lay eggs at night, there's still a lot of boats around and they get caught by nets and propellers."

"Let's see what you've got." Grace followed the young man to his truck. There in the back was a large sea turtle, one of its legs bleeding from what was likely a propeller cut, and a large slice in its shell. "I'm going to need help with this one."

"Sure thing." The two of them maneuvered the turtle into a tank. Grace wrote a notation on the log and turned to the seaman.

"Thanks, Seaman."

"How many times have I told you to call me Akela?"

Grace grinned sheepishly. "Quite a few. Sorry, _Akela_."

Akela looked at her strangely. Grace just looked back. After a minute, Akela turned away to leave, but hesitated.

"Was there something else you needed?"

"Would you like to get coffee with me sometime? Maybe tonight?"

Grace's grin broadened. "I'd love to. Tonight's perfect."

Again with the strange look. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," Akela said.

Grace frowned. "What do you mean? I heard you ask me out."

Akela shook his head. "No, I didn't. I was going to, but. . ."

"But how could I. . ." Grace trailed off as a thought struck her. But, no, that was crazy. She knew Akela was a dragon; he'd mentioned it early on; he'd heard of Danny and Steve (they were well known, not just as members of Five-0 but as dragons) and knew she was their daughter, so he didn't feel compelled to hide his heritage. But her soulmate? Could it be?

Akela continued to look at her. "I think coffee's a really good idea, if you're still game."

Grace nodded. "I get off at 6:00."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akela had suggested an out-of-the way coffee shop, and he and Grace took a booth near the back to afford themselves some privacy. Grace wished it was to create a more intimate atmosphere, but she knew it was because they had things to discuss.

Akela got straight to the point. "How come you seem to be able to read my mind?"

Grace sighed. "I was hoping we could get to know each other better, maybe engage in some small talk before we got to the hard stuff."

"I'm not going to be able to make small talk until I have answers," Akela said bluntly.

Grace dropped her eyes. "I don't know why."

"Bullshit," Akela replied.

Grace didn't look up. "Okay, I have an idea, but it's pretty crazy."

"I'm listening."

"I think we're soulmates. Danno—my dad—says soulmates can hear each other's thoughts."

Akela didn't say anything, and Grace couldn't sense what was going through his head. "I told you it was crazy," Grace said.

"No," Akela said finally. "It's not crazy. It explains a lot, actually. I've been attracted to you since we met; I was just afraid to act on it. More than that, though, I feel comfortable around you. I feel like we've known each other forever, even though we haven't."

Grace was relieved. "I feel the same way."

There was more silence as they digested this revelation, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Akela was the first to break it. "So, at the risk of sounding forward, can I kiss you?"

Grace smiled, delighted. "What are you waiting for?"

Akela hesitantly leaned across the table and tentatively pressed his lips to Grace's. It started chaste, just a brief brush, but it quickly grew heated. It was the most amazing kiss ever. Grace wanted to crawl across the table and crawl under Akela's skin. She couldn't get enough. She never wanted it to end.

At last, Akela broke away. "We'd better stop before your dads have to come arrest us," he said, regretfully.

"Yeah," Grace agreed, both disappointed and elated. She wanted more, wanted to be in contact with Akela constantly, but she knew, too, there wasn't a rush; they had all the time in the world. After all, they were soulmates.


	3. Chapter 3

"I found my soulmate!" Grace squealed over the phone line to Danny. She'd called her father as soon as she got home from her date with Akela, eager to share the news.

"That's great!" Danny said. "What's his name? What does he do? How did you meet him?"

"Danno!" Grace groaned. "I didn't call to get the third degree."

"Then you should have called one of your girlfriends," Danny retorted. "I'm your father. That's what I do."

"I had to share it with you first," Grace said. "You're the most important person in my life."

"Hey, what about me?" Grace heard Steve say in the background.

"Oh, god, now I'm going to hear it from both of you," Grace said, bemoaning the fact.

"You'd better believe it," Steve said. "Where's he from? Who are his parents? Is he capable of supporting you?"

Grace sighed. "You guys aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," they said in unison.

"Okay, fine. His name's Akela Pekelo, and he's in the Coast Guard."

"A Coast Guardsman, huh?" She could just see Danny's frown, just like she could picture Steve's approval at her finding a fellow serviceman. Granted, not the Navy, but that was okay. "I don't know about that. That could be dangerous."

"Danno!" Grace said, exasperated. "You and Steve are cops. That's worse."

"Yes," Danny replied. "I'm speaking from experience. You never know when he could get hurt or even killed in the line of duty. Just look at your Uncle Steve. He's constantly rushing off into dangerous situations. He nearly gets me shot on a daily basis. I can't tell you how many near death experiences I've had since meeting this Neanderthal."

"And yet you're still here," Grace and Steve said at the same time.

"You're not really upset, are you?" Grace asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," Danno said. "It's a good profession, an honorable one, as I'm the first to admit. I just can't help worrying about my little girl."

"I'm an adult," Grace said. "I can make my own decisions."

"I know," Danny said. "I just can't help still thinking of you as a little girl in pigtails."

"So," Steve said, interrupting the maudlin moment, "When are you bringing him for dinner?"

Grace groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace sat next to Akela at the dining room table. She was more nervous than she could ever remember being. Or maybe it was Akela's nerves she was feeling; Grace could tell he was at least as nervous as she was. She was just grateful Matt and Steffie were at friends' houses, so it was just her, Akela, Danny, and Steve. Grace knew Akela had a large family with lots of siblings, but she still didn't want to throw too many McGarrett-Williamses at him right off the bat.

"So," Steve began as they dug into Grandma Williams' lasagna, "what are your intentions towards are daughter?"

"Uncle Steve!" Grace wailed.

"No, I want to hear his answer," Danny said.

Akela gulped. "I intend to marry her, sirs."

"Don't you think you're rushing things a bit?" Danny demanded.

"Danno!"

Akela laid a reassuring hand on Grace's arm. "Normally, I'd agree with you, but Grace and I are soulmates. I don't intend to let her go anytime soon. I'm sure you understand, you being soulmates yourselves."

Danny nodded, apparently satisfied, but he wasn't done yet. "Are you sure you can provide for Grace?"

Akela nodded. "Yes, sir."

"But can you guarantee you'll always be there for her? After all, your job is dangerous."

"Actually," Akela said, "I do a lot of conservation work, mainly rescuing animals injured by boats or nets. That's how we met."

Danny looked like he was going to persist, but Steve cut in. "Akela. That's a traditional Hawaiian name, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. It means grace." Grace thought that was just one more sign that they were meant to be together.

Danny looked set to go off on all things Hawaiian, but Akela cut in with a question of his own. "So, tell me what it's like to be in charge of the Governor's task force on crime. It must be exciting."

Uh-oh. That was just going to set Danny off on a different rant.

Danny didn't disappoint. "Exciting? Terrifying is what it is. This Neanderthal here has no regard for personal safety, especially mine. You wouldn't believe the situations he's gotten us into. Why, he got me shot on our first day as partners!"

Danny looked set to go on forever, but Akela interrupted again. Grace was impressed at how well he handled Danny; it must come from having a large, boisterous family of his own. Grace had met them. Some of them talked almost as much—and as loudly—as Danny.

"Did you two know then that you were soulmates?"

Unfortunately, Akela's choices of topics just seemed to feed into all of Danny's favorite rant topics.

"Absolutely not. He got me in a wrist lock; I punched him. It was not a match made in heaven. In fact, we didn't even realize we were soulmates until a couple of years later. And let me tell you, it was quite a shock realizing this Neanderthal was my soulmate."

Akela was starting to look a little desperate. He decided to try Steve instead. "What was it like being a SEAL?"

Grace was afraid that would get an "it's classified," but to her relief, Steve started to regale them with carefully edited tales. That led to Danny sharing some of his stories from his days as a detective in Newark, and Akela even chimed in with a few of his own, even though he hadn't been in the Coast Guard very long. He was smart enough to stick mostly to stories of animal rescues, and that gave Grace a chance to contribute as well.

All in all, Grace thought the evening went well. Akela seemed to pass muster, and Grace was relieved. She didn't know what she would have done if Danny and Steve had disapproved. She didn't want to damage her relationship with them, but she wasn't going to give up Akela, either. In the end, though, it hadn't mattered. Steve clapped Akela on the back as he left, and Danny even unbent so far as to give him a hug.

Grace sighed in relief as the door closed behind Akela.

"He seems like a nice young man," Steve said. "Don't you agree, Danno?"

Danny scowled, but Grace could tell it was just for show. "He'll do," he agreed, grudgingly.

Grace beamed. She'd found her soulmate, and her parents approved. Life was pretty near perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I was going to jump from Ch. 2 directly to Ch. 4, but you're rapacious little beasts, and I figured there was no way you'd be satisfied. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Grace stood at the top of the aisle dressed in her wedding dress, bouquet of plumeria clutched in her hand. She watched Steffie march down the aisle in her white bridesmaid's dress with the big, pink bow and the garland of pink roses in her hair, clutching her basket of ferns. Grace had to smile. She hadn't wanted pink at her wedding (she was so over that, thank you very much), but Steffie had insisted, and Grace couldn't turn her little sister down. She remembered how over the moon she'd been about pink at that age. After Steffie, Kono and Akela's sisters made their way to the alter. When she and Akela had first talked about marriage, early in their relationship (there was never any doubt that's where they were headed from the moment of their first kiss when they discovered they were soulmates), Grace had been uncertain about including them in the bridal party; after all, they weren't her flesh and blood, and she felt it should be her friends by her side. Grace didn't have many friends who knew she was a dragon, though, and she'd soon grown so close to Akela's sisters they felt like her own.

The Wedding March from A Midsummer Night's Dream began to play. Grace and Akela had both agreed they weren't fans of Here Comes the Bride. Danny had argued it was traditional, but he'd gotten overruled (he was all for a traditional wedding, but Akela's family wanted a Hawaiian wedding, and Grace, a big fan of all things Hawaiian (unlike her father, the little traitor), had agreed. Danny was just relieved they hadn't chosen a Hawaiian wedding march). Grace made her way down the aisle, Danny and Steve on either side. Danny was sniffling at the thought that his little girl was growing up, but Grace's eyes were dry. She'd expected to be nervous (all her friends had been), but all she felt was elation. She was marrying her soulmate, and that was all that mattered.

She fixed her eyes on Akela, standing at the altar in his dress uniform. They'd talked about him being in dragon form, which Steve, Matt, and Steffie were all for (they were a bit obsessed with all things dragon, in Grace's opinion), but Grace and Akela's relationship had been built on their human forms, so that's what they'd opted for. Besides, they were in a public venue, outside at the Hilton (Grace had wanted to get married on Steve's beach, but, unlike Danny and Steve's, theirs was not a small wedding given the size of Akela's family, so it was impractical), and a dragon on the lawn would be hard to explain. She passed well-wishers on both sides of the aisle, and her grandmother sniffling into a handkerchief (what was it with her family and the waterworks? This was a happy occasion, geez), but she paid them no attention. All her attention was on her soon-to-be husband.

As she got closer, she could hear Akela's heart beating with excitement, its rhythm soon evening out to match her own. She could feel his excitement and love; it was overwhelming, and it blended with her own, enveloping them both like a living thing. Grace had never felt so loved in all her life, or so at peace, or so certain of her choices. She felt like all her life had been leading to this moment. She wondered if her father and Steve had felt that way at their wedding. It was a moment she knew she would never forget.

Grace was so lost in the moment Danny had to nudge her when it was her turn to say "I Do," and she heard Steve's voice in her mind. _Say I Do, Grace_. She had to smile because she'd said the exact same thing to Danny at their wedding. "I Do," she said in a strong, sure voice. Akela echoed the sentiment when it was his turn.

Then it was time to kiss, and Grace became even more swept away in the moment, something she hadn't thought possible. It was even better than their first kiss. Grace felt carried away, like she and Akela were soaring over the Pacific, dipping and rising with the eddies, a whirlwind of emotion. There was nothing but the two of them. She didn't hear the catcalls of the audience until they broke apart, after what seemed simultaneously an eternity and not nearly long enough.

Grace and Akela turned to face the assembled crowd as the officiant proudly declared them married. To Grace, though, it was more than a piece of paper, more than a ceremony. It was an emotional bond so strong it was almost tangible, tying her and Akela together for eternity. Soulmates.


End file.
